1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive vehicle storage cabinet which is combined with a ventilator for ventilating a passenger compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 to 3 show a prior art luggage compartment structure for a vehicle having a rear door. In a vehicle of this kind, a luggage compartment is not formed separately from a passenger compartment. In the drawing, a storage cabinet is generally indicated at 10 and incorporated in a luggage side member 12. The storage cabinet 10 consists of a box 12a integral with the luggage side member 12 and a lid 14 swingable to open and close the box 12a. The luggage side member 12 is also formed, by the side of the storage cabinet 10, with air vents 16 which form part of a ventilator. Though not shown, the ventilator further includes a cowl top grille, a ventilator grille incorporated in a dash panel and an air outlet grille incorporated in a rear pillar. With the ventilator, outside air flows through the cowl top grille and the ventilator grille into the passenger compartment, and as represented by the arrows 19 in FIG. 3, inside air flows through the air vents 16 out of the passenger compartment and then through the air outlet grille to the outside of the vehicle.
Indicated by the reference numeral 18 is a rear side inner panel which is formed with an opening 18a providing communication between the air vents 16 and the air outlet grille in the rear pillar. The rear side inner panel 18 is joined together with a rear side outer panel 20 to a luggage floor panel 22.
The above described prior art structure is encountered by a drawback that if the storage cabinet 10 is made larger in size, the air vents 16 must be smaller, whereas if the air vents 16 are made larger to increase the ventilation efficiency, the storage cabinet 10 must be smaller in size, resulting in that either must be constructed and arranged in an unsatisfactory state.